


Slytherin Tactics

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Slytherin Tactics

"If I didn't know better," Severus said, glad his voice wasn't yet slurred, "I'd say you were trying to get me drunk, Lucius."

"Not so drunk you fall down," Lucius murmured more to himself than in reply. "Why don't you have a nice glass of water?"

"Water? Since when are we such lightweights?" Severus reached for his glass of whisky but Lucius stilled his hand.

"Apparently your year teaching at Hogwarts has adversely affected your tolerance for alcohol." Lucius pushed the tall glass of water toward Severus. Severus's mouth felt dry and the water did look refreshing. He lifted it and sniffed the contents just to be sure.

"For the love of Merlin, Severus," Lucius said, clearly agitated. 

"I wouldn't put it past you." Severus took a sip and proceeded to drink half the glass. It was just the thing not that he was going to tell Lucius that. "Now may I finish my whisky?"

"By all means."

Severus didn't like the look in Lucius's eye one bit.

_Thirty minutes later…_

Lucius's hand was working its way up Severus's thigh while he sucked at Severus's Adam's apple.

"Lucius, wait," Severus said, grasping Lucius's wrist. "I've got to piss first." Lucius nodded and Severus stood and walked up the corridor to the loo. 

Pulling his prick out, he aimed for the toilet, the stream quite strong.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Lucius walking toward him.

"Do you mind?" he asked, not that he was embarrassed.

"Not at all," Lucius said, hand reaching for Severus's cock. Severus smirked, assuming Lucius just couldn't wait to get his hands on Severus, but was utterly shocked when Lucius ran his fingers through the stream of piss. 

Lucius's grey eyes pierced him and Severus felt a shiver shoot straight up his spine.

The stream of urine was slowing but Lucius's hadn't moved his hand away, his fingers were dripping.

When Severus was finally done, he shook off the last drops and went to tuck himself back into his pants but Lucius reached for him now with his wet hand and dropped to his knees in front of him, taking him into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck," Severus said as his cock hardened inside of Lucius's mouth, the scent and taste of piss surely quite strong. 

Lucius worked his length and sucked him hard, bringing Severus to the brink in no time. Reaching for Lucius's hair, Severus gripped his scalp and pushed into his mouth, coming fast and hard. His knee buckled and he had to balance himself against the wall to keep from crumpling to the ground. 

Standing slowly, Lucius turned toward the sink and washed his hands, drying his hands on a towel than disappeared as soon as he was done and was replaced with a clean one in seconds. 

Regaining his equilibrium, Severus tucked himself back into his pants and washed his hands as well. Lucius handed him the fresh towel.

"You didn't have to get me drunk," Severus said.

Lucius's eyes widened a moment. "I was unsure what your reaction would be."

"So you thought you'd just Obliviate me if things didn't go well?"

Giving a slight shrug of his shoulders, Lucius opened the door and held it for Severus. As he walked by, Severus said, "I'm feeling rather thirsty. Let's have another drink, hmm?" 

This time Severus rather liked the gleam in Lucius's eye.


End file.
